


It's My Specialty.

by fallrightintou



Series: And The Reason Is You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Bottom Zayn Malik, Kid Fic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Harry Styles, Parent Zayn Malik, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallrightintou/pseuds/fallrightintou
Summary: "You're my best friend too. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. I couldn't ask for a better man to parent with. I love you too." He whispered and kissed Harry's lips lightly.OrZayn has a panic attack and Harry distracts him with sex
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne (if you squint), Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: And The Reason Is You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851550
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	It's My Specialty.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabadabadaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/gifts).



> A few weeks ago I was going through all of my prompts with Amelia to see if she could use any and this one just kind of stuck out but I did change the prompt quite a bit. But anyways huge thanks to Amelia for helping (especially with the smut) and you all should go check out her stories because they're AMAZING. they make me cry. 
> 
> For the prompt: its 2 a.m. and you're craving cake and we're both up anyways so let's bake in our underwear
> 
> But remember, like I said, I changed the prompt a lot so the only things that stayed the same are that it's 2 a.m. and there's a cake involved.

"Haz?? Harry, come on, wake up please?" Zayn whispered close to his husbands ear, shaking his arm lightly. 

Harry grumbled and smacked away the hand that was attempting to wake him up. "Z, go back to sleep. It's late." 

"H, come on." Zayn whispered and hoped his husband would understand. Very rarely did he get like this anymore, only on special occasions when he couldn't grasp every single aspect. Their kids' birthday is definitely one of those occasions. 

Of course, Harry heard the whisper and remembered the day. The twins were officially turning four later that day. 

"Zayn, what's up? What's going on?" Harry asked groggily, sitting up and running his finger tips up and down Zayn's arm calmly.

Zayn pulled in a deep breath he hadn't been able to get before and watched Harry's hand for a moment before speaking. "The party. This is the first that they actually got to pick the theme for and I just want it to be good."

"It's going to be amazing, love. We've planned everything carefully for that exact reason."

"I know that, but the cake is going to take forever to make and the decorations need to go up and the party favors-" Zayn rambled but was cut off by Harry's lips pressed against his. He breathed out through his nose, calming instantly from his husband's touch, feeling grounded. His hand reached up and found solid ground against Harry's chest. 

Zayn was the first to pull away. "That's not going to work every time, you know." He sighed. 

"It's worked for the last eight years. I think it can withstand a bit more. Now, what can we do, right now, in this moment, that will settle your pretty little mind?" Harry asked and ran a hand through Zayn's hair. 

"Well, I was thinking." He bit his lip and stared at Harry through his lashes. All Harry could do was nod encouragingly and continue the pattern on Zayn's arm. "Could we go start on the cake? And maybe put up the decorations now? Then they can wake up to it?" 

Harry smiled and looked behind him at the clock in his bedside table. 2:26. "This is going to be a long night." Harry laughed and scooted out of bed, throwing the blanket to the side. 

Zayn smiled appreciatively and jumped out of bed. "I'm going to go check the kids are sleeping alright, and I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?" Harry nodded and smacked the older man's ass on his way out the door. Zayn got to Jaxson's room first and opened the door, illuminating his face with the galaxy night light that they kept plugged in for their son. He was laying on his belly and his toes peeked out from beneath his blanket. 

Once he was sure Jaxson was sleeping okay, he closed the door and crossed the hall, opening the door to Natalie's room as quietly as possible, since her door squeaks and she's a light sleeper. Her hair twisted around the pillow and her hand gripped tightly to the light purple comforter, but other than that, she slept soundly. He turned and walked out, once again, making sure the door didn't squeak. 

By the time he walked down the stairs and got to the kitchen, Harry had the ingredients set on the counter and was slowly rooting through the counters looking for the cake pans. He must have sensed Zayn standing there, because he slowly turned and smiled, before grabbing the pan he wanted and stood. 

"Okay, so am I still doing the vanilla cake with green frosting?" He asked and settled against the counter. 

"Yep. With the little marshmallow animals we ordered." Zayn nodded. "I'm going to go start throwing up the streamers and the banner. Figured I'll put off the balloons until tomorrow when I can make more noise." 

Harry agreed and turned around, making as little noise as he possibly could as he added ingredients to two separate bowls. Zayn walked to the living room and started taping the blue and purple streamers across the ceiling, letting them drape half way before taping the next section. 

They worked in mostly silence for about forty five minutes and once the cake was out of the oven and set on the counter to chill, Harry joined Zayn and they finished hanging their children's names on the wall. 

"So, are you feeling better yet?" Harry asked softly, as they stood back, making sure the letters weren't crooked. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I do this. It just, it has to be perfect." Zayn sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

"Hey, hey. No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to apologize for worrying that our children's birthday party is amazing." Harry said adamantly and pulled Zayn to the couch and sat them down next to each other. 

"I shouldn't though. It's three in the morning and we should be asleep, not making a cake and putting up decorations." Zayn added and looked over at Harry. 

"I'm happy to be awake with you at three in the morning. It makes life interesting." Harry quipped. He watched as Zayn started wringing his hands together without noticing. He sighed and pulled Zayn over so he was straddling Harry's legs, their bare chests pressed tightly together. "What do you need right now, love?" 

Zayn rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I don't know. I haven't had an attack like this is in awhile. I don't remember how to deal with it." Harry nodded and pressed slow kisses into Zayn's neck. 

"Can I help?" He asked, figuring the best way to help his husband right now is to distract him. 

"I know what you're doing." Zayn laughed, but tilted his head ever so slightly, giving Harry better access. 

Harry pushed his fingers into Zayn's hips and nipped at his skin lightly. "Would you like me to stop?" He teased. 

"Please... Don't.. Bedroom. Now." Zayn gasped as Harry stroked him through his thin sweat pants. 

Harry smirked into Zayn's skin, moving his hand to his thighs and gripped tightly, so he could stand and walk to their bedroom

Zayn bit his lip to stiffle a giggle as they moved up the stairs and through the house. Once their door was kicked closed behind them, Zayn jumped down from his arms and his lips were on Harry's, with his hand tangling in the curls that hung lazily. 

Harry smiled into the kiss and pushed his husband back slowly towards their bed, making him fall once his knees hit the edge. Zayn bounced a little and rested his arms above his head, watching his husband watch him. 

Harry's eyes wandered over the length of Zayn's body, mesmerized by the tattoos that littered his skin, even though he had been there for most of them. Zayn's eyebrow quirked up when his husband still didn't make a move to come closer and shoved him lightly in the thigh with his toes. 

"Hey, horny husband over here, waiting." He teased. 

"Yes and you were very patient, weren't you love?" Harry asked, finally focusing back on the man in front of him and crawled on to the bed, straddling his waist. 

"Yes." Zayn gasped as Harry's ass grazed over his now hard cock. Harry smirked at the reaction and grinded down a bit harder, earning him a whimper and hands grasping at his waist. "Please, Harry." 

"Always so polite for me." Harry purred against the soft skin of Zayn's neck. He pushed himself up and off to walk to the end table on Zayn's side, grabbing the small bottle of lube. "Move higher up on the bed for me love." He directed and crawled up next to Zayn. 

As Zayn got settled in the new space, Harry worked his sweats and boxers off and moved to take off Zayn's as well, kissing up and down his inner thighs, feeling Zayn's breath hitch every few seconds. He moved up Zayn's body, leaving a trail of kisses as he finally stopped against Zayn's lips. 

"You're a tease, you know that, right?" Zayn laughed breathlessly. 

"It's my specialty. Keep up, Malik."

"We have been married for six years. You know damn well it is Styles-Malik." Zayn whined as Harry clicked open the lid of the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. 

"I do know that, very well. I just like to hear you remind me." Harry teased as his middle finger found it's place against Zayn's hole. He pushed in slowly, watching Zayn's face, making sure if he needed to stop. 

Zayn, on the other hand, had his eyes shut, and was trying to get better friction against Harry's hand. "Another. Please." Harry obliged and added a second. At this, Zayn did wince slightly at the stretch but ignored the pain as it ebbed away into pleasure. 

Harry scissored the two slowly before adding the third, which made Zayn whimper. Harry slowed his movements and pressed slow kisses all across his face. 

"Harry, please. I need you."

"I know, love. But it's been a while since we did it like this. Gotta make sure you're ready." Harry whispered in Zayn's ear and moved his fingers out slowly before pumping back in tentatively, effectively pulling a moan from Zayn's lips. Harry smirked and repeated the movement a few times, before Zayn had to grab his wrist. 

"Need- gonna.. If you keep.. Harry." He whined and Harry got the gist. He removed his fingers and stood higher on his knees, adding more lube from the bottle onto his fingers before working it over his length. 

He leveled himself over Zayn's body, running the pad of his thumb over Zayn's cheekbone. "You okay love?" 

"I'd be better if you were inside me already. " He quipped and locked his arms around Harry's neck.

"Cheeky fucker." Harry laughed and lined himself with Zayn's hole, pushing in slowly, feeling the stretch around him as he moved inch by inch into his husband. He braced his hands on either side of Zayn's shoulders and bit his lips reminding himself to not move. Below him, he could feel Zayn tensing and trying not to squirm. 

Soon Zayn could feel the pain subsiding into a dull pressure and he could feel everywhere the two of them were touching. 

"You can move now babe." Zayn whispered and lifted his legs to lock them around Harry's waist. 

That was all Harry needed before he ground his hips forward, testing the friction. He pulled out halfway and pushed forward again, earning a low moan from Zayn. 

Loving that sound, Harry pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, hitting Zayn's prostate directly. Zayn bit the inside of his cheek to stop the groan that threatened to come out, not wanting to wake up the twins down the hall. 

Under him, Zayn twisted and pushed down with his hips, trying to get Harry to hit his spot again with soft whimpers of "harder" and "again".

Harry sat back on his knees and gripped Zayn's hips before pulling back and slamming against his body again and again, bringing Zayn closer to the edge. 

Zayn reached up and made grabby hands, feeling the need to be closer to his husband. 

Harry smiled and leaned back over, kissing Zayn softly as his hips rocked in and out slowly. 

"I love you. You're my best friend and the best baba for our kids." He murmured against Zayn's lips. 

The motion of Harry's hips, along with the words brought Zayn over the edge as he came untouched between their bodies with a cry that Harry muffled with his lips. 

As he came down from his high, Zayn pushed at Harry's chest, making them separate and Harry landed on his back on their bed. Zayn took Harry in his mouth, moving his tongue along the underside. Harry laughed from his spot and lifted his hand to sit lightly on top of Zayn's head, not to push or pull, but to just be there. 

Zayn watched his husbands face contort in pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down, letting the tip hit the very back of his throat. Zayn heard the change in Harry's breathing and picked up his pace, hollowing his cheeks and sucking faster. 

Harry's hands tightened slightly in Zayn's hair as he came down Zayn's throat, his lips bitten so as not to scream out. Zayn swallowed quickly, and pulled off, scrambling to get up to level his face with Harry's. 

"You're my best friend too. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. I couldn't ask for a better man to parent with. I love you too." He whispered and kissed Harry's lips lightly. 

"It's nearly four. We should probably sleep. They won't wait too long to wake us up." Harry laughed and pulled Zayn closer. Zayn yawned and nodded, curling into Harry's body. 

••• 

"Daddy! Baba! Wake up! It's party time!" A voice yelled from the end of the bed a few hours later. 

"Baby, what did we say about yelling in the mornings?" Harry groaned into his pillow. 

"That it isn't okay and needs to be saved until everyone is awake and downstairs. Oh and Baba has to have had coffee first." Jaxson explained from where he sat patiently on Zayn's side of the bed by his feet.

"Oi! Did you actually tell them that?" Zayn laughed and hit Harry in the chest.

"Maybe." Harry giggled and sat up, pulling Natalie into his lap and smothering her face and hair in kisses. "Now why are we getting woken up so suddenly this fine morning?" He teased. 

"It's our birthday daddy!" She squealed and twisted and turned, trying to get out of his grasp. 

"Nope. Its not happening anymore. Daddy and I decided you both have to stay three forever." Zayn sighed and pulled Jaxson into his lap and snuggled him close. 

"Nooooo! Today's the party!" Jaxson whined.

"Alright. We'll let it slide this year, but that's it." Zayn laughed. "Do you guys wanna go downstairs first, or go get dressed first??"

"Breakfast!" They yelled at the same time and fumbled their way off the bed, and out the door.

"Wait at the top of the stairs please!" Harry called out, waiting until the kids were definitely not near the door so he could quickly pull on his boxers and sweats, waiting for Zayn to do the same. They walked out and saw the kids sitting patiently sitting on the top step. 

"So, Baba and I have a surprise for you two." Harry said and scooped Nat into his arms covering her eyes with one hand and started walking downstairs. Zayn did the same with Jax, stopping next to Harry in the living room, facing the banner with their names. 

They counted to three and uncovered the kids eyes, setting them on the floor so they could run around. 

"The streamers are so cool!" Nat yelled and ran around, jumping to try and grab at them. Zayn chuckled and mentally patted himself on his back for draping them instead of letting them hang. 

"What should we have for breakfast guys?" Harry called out on his way to the kitchen. 

"Pancakes!" They screeched at the same time. 

Harry and Zayn looked at each, rolling their eyes with the same thought. _Twins_. 

As Harry made pancakes with fruit, they twins talked about everything that was going to happen during the day, and who would be at the party, making sure that Uncle Louis would be there, as well as Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall with Luna, their daughter. 

Once breakfast was cleared, Zayn took Jax up to his room, while Harry took Natalie to hers, meeting back in the hallway 20 minutes later, with newly changed clothes. 

Harry smirked, staring at Jaxson's Green Lantern shirt and rolled his eyes at his husband. All Zayn could do was shrug and smile as his daughter showed off her Princess Belle shirt and how well it went with her grey leggings. As the day went by and Harry got Jaxson's help with frosting the cake, while Natalie attempted to help Zayn blow up balloons, Harry kept making eye contact with the older man, and they couldn't help but smile. 

Once three o'clock hit, kids started filtering in, their parents smiling at Harry and Zayn, letting them if they need anything to feel free to call. Soon Louis was there to help watch the kids in the backyard with Zayn while Harry was busy in the kitchen. And then Liam and Niall with their daughter in a purple dress. 

Zayn called for Harry to bring out the cake. All of the kids squealed when they saw the elephant and tiger marshmallow treats sticking up out of the cake. Harry could sense the impending "what about me" cries and promised there were more marshmallows inside for everyone. 

They sang "Happy Birthday" and if the Styles-Malik clan all ended up with frosting on their faces, thanks to Uncle Louis, well. That's just a sign of a good birthday party. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! If you have any notes, critiques, or just lovely words, please comment! I love talking to people! Stay safe and stay home if you can!


End file.
